


Five Moments Aiden Wanted To (And Most Likely Did) Slap Danny

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Danny had a thing that involved Danny being a smartass and Aiden slapping some sense into him. Five times she may or may not have hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments Aiden Wanted To (And Most Likely Did) Slap Danny

  
**#1  
confirmed rumor**   
_confirmed - made certain as to truth, accuracy, validity, availability, etc.  
rumor - a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts_   


"So, I heard you got a new guy."

Aiden whirled around and stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"One of the techs saw you out for pizza with this guy. Tall brunette, green eyes..." Danny grinned at her. "Finally getting time for a little social life, huh?"

"Messer, my personal life? None of your business." She turned back to the evidence but could still feel him standing there. "What?"

"Oh, come on. Spill. Just a little. I mean, aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"When'd you get all up in my personal life, Messer? When did it become such a big deal for you?"

"Want to know who the competition is." She waited a second, then reached behind him and brought her hand up against the back of his head. "What's _that_ for?"

"Told you once, told you twice...I'm out of your league." She went to the evidence. "So if I _am_ seeing someone, it's _definitely_ none of your business."

  
**#2  
anecdotal evidence**   
_anecdotal - based on casual observations or indications  
evidence - something that furnishes or tends to furnish proof_   


"I swear, this case is getting hard to crack."

"You know, I heard somewhere that there's more of a chance that evidence is planted than there is of it ending up in a place where it has absolutely no place being all on its own."

She stared at him. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Somewhere." He shrugged. "Point is, the evidence might not be right."

"Don't let Mac hear you say that. He'd skin you alive."

"As long as I follow his rules on the cases, he can't say anything about what I may or may not believe."

"Oh, keep up that attitude and..." She trialed off as she saw Mac come by. Danny didn't get the hint, though.

"What can he say, Aiden? It's just something I heard."

She watched Mac walk by, oblivious to what they were saying, and then she reached over and smacked the side of Danny's head.

"Would you stop _doing_ that?" Danny asked, turning to look at her.

"Only when you stop being an idiot."

  
**#3  
detailed summary**   
_detailed - a minute or thorough treatment or account  
summary - brief and comprehensive; concise_   


"So basically, that's it. That's the whole case, in a nutshell."

"Aiden, that had to be the biggest nutshell ever. I swear, you spent more time filling me in on things that I already knew than you did telling me new stuff." He leaned back in his chair and grinned at her, watching her glare at him.

"You know, Danny, you could have saved me a lot of trouble then and just filled me in on what you knew."

"Nah. It was fun watching you recite everything." His grin turned decidedly wicked. She marched up to him and he sprang out of his seat, making sure to stay at least three step ahead of her and not to let himself get backed into any walls or corners. "Aiden, you know we're at work--"

"What's stopped me before?"

"And-- Hi, Stella!" he said. Aiden turned around and Danny slipped past her and got out of the lab, sliding up to Flack and walking down the hall with the other detective. She watched Danny for a minute, openmouthed, and then began to grin.

Boy was finally learning...

  
**#4  
clearly ambiguous**   
_clearly - without equivocation; decidedly  
ambiguous - open to or having several possible meanings or interpretations; equivocal_   


"Danny, it can mean it's either one guy or the other."

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked at her earnestly, and she lowered her head, shaking it. He was pushing optimism about as far as he could right now. Way she saw it, the evidence could go either way, incriminate either of the suspects right into jail.

And he wasn't quite getting it. Granted, it had been a long few days and she could sense the fact that he wanted this case to close itself so he could get some rest. "No, apparently it isn't."

"Has to be the husband. His motive is stronger, he had more time, he had better access to the weapon..."

She sighed. She loved Danny in that closest of friends way, but sometimes he also annoyed the hell out of her. "We need more evidence before we make a conclusion like that," she said patiently.

"But--" She glared at him and then raised her hand and he fell silent. "My head hurts. Don't smack me in the head. Shoulder's fine, but not the head."

She lowered her hand. "How about I don't hit you at all and we go see if there's anything more useful from Trace that'll help clear this up, okay?"

"Sounds good." He grinned at her and walked out of the break room and she followed, grinning herself. Sometimes she just had to have pity on the poor guy...

  
**#5  
deafening silence**   
_deafening - extremely loud  
silence - absence of any sound or noise_   


He stood in the doorway and watched her clean out her locker. Neither of them had to say anything, because there really wasn't much to say, but he felt the need to say _something_ because all that silence was driving him crazy.

"You know you can't carry that all by yourself."

She looked over at him. She seemed so different. Withdrawn, shattered. God, there were so many ways he could describe her right now and _none_ of them were flattering. She did, however, give him a small smile and that made him feel a little better. "You implying I'm weak, Messer?"

"Implying? I'm simply stating a fact." This kind of banter between them was so old, so set in it's ways, that the both of them knew the actual words meant nothing as much as the joking nature behind them did. "You know you're going to get me to carry that out. Admit it."

"Fine, Fine. Daniel Messer, you are _so_ much stronger than me, will you carry that box out?" Her smile grew just a little.

"No."

She looked at him, set the box down on the floor and walked over to him. He shut his eyes and felt the familiar slap of her hand against the back of his head. But before he could open his eyes he felt her arms go around his neck. "God, I'm going to miss this," she said as she buried her head into the hollow of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm going to miss it, too," he said quietly, keeping his eyes shut and just holding her in the middle of the locker room, hoping that things would go back to normal and knowing that they never would.


End file.
